Resident Evil: A Mystery Unsolved
by Grimmus the Reaper
Summary: One Hour after Resident Evil Zero: Moment of Truth and a Remake of RE1, Chris Redfield and his partner Rebecca Chambers head to a Mansion in the middle of the Forest, only for Zombies to appear in the meantime. And why doesn't Rebecca react in a wierd way after seeing a Zombie for the first Time? Meanwhile, Jill Valentine and Carlos Oleveira head to investigate Cannabal Murders: AU
1. One Hour Later

_When i said the next tale took place one week afterwards, i was wrong..._

_It was One Hour Later. Chris Responded to my call and his helicopter crashed in the middle of the Forest._

_This is his Tale. _


	2. A New Partner

Chris readied his chopper, the pilot was Brad Vickers, the chicken of the Group.

'Chris!" His sister's voice rang through the speaker phone.

"I am on a train that runs through Racoon!"

Chris got in the Chopper and it started up, Rebecca jumping in.

"Wait for Me!" She said as Chris helped her up.

Chris gave her a Gun, and they were off.

"These Cannabal Murders are weird, my sister said something about a train full of them"

The Helicopter Ran smooth until Brad passed out, something was in the air, like a gas.

"Gas Mask" They both said, placing them on thier head.

They Both Got a parachute and jumped out, letting Brad go on his own.

They Landed on hard ground and they stood up, looking around.

"Aaaaaargh!" A Human's cries came from a bit away.

A biker ran through, a massive scar on his torso, he ran at Rebecca and tried to bite her, but Chris Shot it in the head.

"Zombie?" Rebecca asked Chris.


	3. A Safehouse

"That was Close" Rebecca said, bolting up the Mansion Door, "Good thing this house was here"

Chris looked at the room, marble stairs and golden trophies, that was like it.

Out of the Shadows, a woman with a red dress and jet black hair appeared, she had an asian american look to her, she had bandaged a chest, and a bandaged eye.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked, putting his arm around her, supporting her movement.

"My name is Ada Wong, i am a reporter for RCN"

His Memory Flashed and he remembered a meeting with S.T.A.R.S

. . . . .

"There is a Criminal Spy around" Wesker said.

"If you see a woman named Ada, capture her immediently!"

Chris was standing next to a Spy.


	4. Investigation: Lupo Frost

Jill sat down in the office, her blood spilling over the Desk.

_A Papercut did this?_

There were three knocks on the door, and Carlos jumped in.

"Jill, you have a Job!"

Jill got her newspaper and ignored him.

**CANNABAL DISASTER**

_**The Racoon Cannabal Murders have raged to a Massive Scale.**_

_**These are the latest Murders:**_

_**LUPO FROST**_

_**VECTOR EILI**_

_**TODD NORDON**_

"We need to Investigate the Murder of Lupo Frost and the Others"

Jill sighed and walked into her car.

"The Adress?" She asked.

"Umbrella Pharmacy Shop"

She drove on the Sunny but Abandoned Streets of Racoon until she arrived at the shop.

"This is it" She said, getting out.

She looked at the Corpse of Lupo, it had 7 bite marks in her neck.

"Crap" She stated, scanning the Wound.

_This is the Wierdest Murder i have seen_


	5. Investigation: William Birkin

While Jill scanned the body, Carlos asked the Merchant, the Recording Machine was also going:

Carlos: Hello, what do you know about the Murder?

Merchant: Only that Lupo Frost worked for Umbrella

Carlos: That was top secret, what is your name?

Merchant: *Mimicks Carlos* Thats was top secret, what is your name?

Carlos: *Points Gun at Merchant*

William: William! It is William!

Carlos: Okay, what do you have to do with Umbrella?

William: I am a scientist working on the- Nevermind.

Carlos: The What! *point's Gun at William*

William: The Antidote to the T-Virus!

Carlos: What is that?

Jill: Were Done Here.

End of Tape.

They left in the Car.

"Who is next?" Jill asked.

"Vector Eini"


	6. Investigation: USS Crew

The Car pulled up to the Umbrella Arklay Sign Ups, were Vectors body is.

"I will investigate the crew, you scan the body"

Jill started scanning and then she got a text:

ABLERT WESKER: HANDS OFF THE GOOD'S

Three Minutes Later Jill was grabbed and smuggled into a car.

Meanwhile, Carlos was investigating the team of soldiers. While the recording machine played, he asked questions:

Carlos: Beltaway, how close were you to Vector?

Four Eyes: Shut Up, he doesn't talk after Lupo-

Carlos: I didn't ask you!

Four Eyes: Well i want you to know!

Carlos: I was asking about Vector!

Beltaway: I was his best friend, we always went on Missions together.

Spectre: *Sneaks up behind Carlos and grabs him*

Carlos: Stop! *shoot's Spectre*

Spectre: *Dies*

Four Eyes: What the Fuck!

Carlos: Goodbye.

Tape Ended


	7. Investigation: Chief Brian Irons

Carlos stormed up the hallway of the Police Department, he just found out someone from the Racoon Police Department had just kidnapped Jill Valentine.

He kicked the door and rolled the recording machine, incase there was any evidence, he could show it in court.

Carlos: WHERE IS SHE?

Irons: Who?

Carlos: JILLIAN VALENTINE!

Irons: With you, Working on the-

Carlos: YOU TOOK HER!

Irons: Calm Down! I saw her with Wesker in a car headed to-

Carlos: WHERE?

Irons: The- Nothing...

Carlos: Where did Wesker take her?

*Wesker Storms In"

Wesker: Take Who?

Carlos: Jill Valentine!

Irons: Tell Him!

*Zombie Comes in*

Wesker: Kill it!

*Zombie Bites Irons*

Wesker: *shoots Zombie*

Carlos: Crap...

Irons: HELP ME!

Carlos: What do we do?

Wesker: Leave him to Turn... *leaves*

Irons: Fuuuuck!

Carlos: *grabs phone*

Emergency: Hello?

Zombie Irons: Aaaaaaagh!

Carlos: *shoots Irons in the head*

Emergency: What just happened?

Carlos: I think i just Killed the Cheif of Police!

Tape Ended

Carlos walked out the door after Wesker, tracking the car using a police computer.

He pulled out the phone and texted Wesker.

CARLOS: I'M COMING FOR YOU


	8. The Real Deal

Carlos drove down the street, tracking Weskers movements.

He got out at the Caliban Cove Mine. When he entered, he was questioned by Wesker, who appeared out of Nowhere. Carlos secretly pressed record on his tape recorder and continued.

Wesker: Hello, Carlos...

Carlos: Where is Jill?

Wesker: She is dead, Rebecca killed her...

Carlos: Rebecca wouldn't do that!

Wesker: Do you know Rebecca?

Carlos: Not all that well...

Wesker: I rest my Case!

*Jill comes in*

Carlos: Jill!

Jill: Carlos, it was Wesker he-

Clone Rebecca: No it was me!

Carlos: Kill Her Jill!

Clone Rebecca: Do it!

Jill: No!

*Chris and Rebecca Come in*

Chris: STOP! *tunnel rumbles*

Real Rebecca: What the Hell?

Carlos: Run!

*tunnel explodes*

Wesker: Crap!

Tape ruined.

Carlos grabbed Jill and Chris, and ran for the Lab Entrance, seeing that the Real One was blown up.


End file.
